


More than four sides to Kurt

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Athletic!Kurt, Fluff, Kurt is not a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Most people thought Kurt was completely uninterested in every existing sport. Only a few people knew that he was actually kind of athletic.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Glee





	More than four sides to Kurt

Most people thought Kurt was completely uninterested in every existing sport. Only a few people (Mercedes,his dad and Blaine) knew that he was actually kind of athletic.

As long as the sport didn’t require too much running, physical contact or being under the sun, Kurt would participate in it. 

He was fairly good at tennis and was glad that the sports center had a covered tennis court , he went swimming almost every weekend, and he was a great indoor-volleyball player. And of course he loved dancing, how some people said dancing isn’t a sport, he would never understand. An hour of dance practice included lifting and carrying girls over and over, it included big jumps and squats and seriously how did people dare say it isn’t a sport? 

He liked being active so much that he even convinced his dad to build a little roof in the backyard, that way he could play tennis against the wall or he could play volleyball when his friends came over, but still be under the shade.

And that’s what he and Blaine had been doing for the past half hour, playing volleyball while they chatted and gossiped. It was a fairly fresh and chilly afternoon for summer, they both were wearing mid thigh shorts (Blaine’s were red and Kurt’s dark blue) and simple plain T-shirts.

“That was out” Kurt called and went to pick up the ball .

“What? It was not out!” Blaine said with a hand on his hip.

“Yes it was! I saw it. It was like two inches outside the line” Kurt said, resting the ball on his stomach.

“ You’re just afraid I was about to win, and now you’re resorting to cheating” Blaine said pointing a finger at Kurt

“You know, it really pains me that you think of me that way. Now please, let’s resume the game so I can beat you” Kurt huffed “And I think it’s my turn to serve so please get in position” he gestured to Blaine with his hand, giving him a smile so he knew he wasn’t really being serious.

“Oh no, I’m the one who is going to serve. The ball was inside the line Kurt Hummel. Now give it to me and I’ll show you what a good serve really is” Blaine extended his arm with his palm up, waiting for Kurt to give him the ball.

“You want me to give it to you? Blaine please have more decency, the neighbors might hear you” Kurt said smirking, still not giving Blaine the ball.

“Oh my-Kurt! I swear if you don’t give me that ball right now...” Blaine said crossing his arms around his chest.

“What? What are you going to do Blaine?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow and clutched the ball tight against his chest when he saw Blaine start walking to him.

They were face to face, nose to nose. Suddenly Blaine tried to snatch the ball from Kurt’s hands but Kurt was squeezing the ball tight against him.

They started playing a game of tug of war with the ball. They were shrieking and grunting and laughing. At one point Kurt ended up on his back on the grass and Blaine on top of him, still trying to get the ball back.

He started tickling Kurt’s sides, making him loosen his grip on the ball and finally, he stood up and raised it above his head.

“Ha! What are you going to do Hummel? Cry? Cheat again? “ Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt and when he saw him scrambling to his feet quickly, he ran away, with Kurt close behind him.

Neither boy had seen Burt looking at them from the kitchen window, a soft smile on his lips.

Never in his life had Burt seen his son rough housing with anyone, yet here he was, running around with his boyfriend, fighting over a ball. They tackled each other onto the grass, they made each other trip, Blaine even pulled at Kurt’s shirt once.

“Blaine! You’re going to stretch the fabric!” Kurt had yelled

And Blaine had apologized.

Even like this, playing rough with each other, there was a certain softness and gentleness to it, in a way that Burt and his friends had never cared to be when they rough housed like that.

They made sure to not be too rough and they apologized if they exceeded in force.

Burt smiled and took a sip of his coffee, these boys had gone through so many horrible things, and he was happy they had found each other.

Kurt had now Blaine thrown over his shoulder, and was running around the yard, slapping Blaine’s butt as he went.

“Kurt! Put me down you jerk!” Blaine was pulling at the back of Kurt’s shirt, laughing loudly and moving his legs wildly, trying to get Kurt to put him down.

Kurt stopped running, bent over and let Blaine fall on the grass.

“Oomph” Blaine made a pained face and Kurt immediately knelt next to him worried he had hurt him

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let you down so harsh...” he was cut off by Blaine doing some weird wrestling move and switching their positions, now Kurt was the one on the grass.

“And you call me a cheater Blaine?” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him but Kurt turned his face to the side

“I don’t kiss cheaters” he said.

“You’re the one who said it was out when we both now it was not” Blaine said accusingly.

Kurt slowly turned his head and faced Blaine.

“Fine, give me the kiss then” he said and puckered his lips.

“I don’t want to anymore” Blaine said, pointing his nose up and closing his eyes.

Kurt took advantage of the distracted state Blaine was in, and flipped them over. 

He straddled Blaine and pinned his arms to the ground.

He slowly leaned in and kissed Blaine. It was a sweet press of the lips at first, then Blaine raised his head and pressed into it. 

Their lips started sliding together softly, then faster and harder. 

Suddenly the sprinklers came on.

They ran back into the house and found Burt digging through the fridge. He turned around and saw them flushed and wet.

“Oh you guys were outside? Sorry about the sprinklers, didn’t see you there” he said with a smile and left.


End file.
